nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MUTINY!
MUTINY! is the second story in the NMD adventure series made by TinyCastleGuy. It is not yet finished but you can still read a sneek peek from the beginning: Sneek Peek *'Austincarter4ever: ''''Hello! I'm Austincarter4ever, i'll be your narrator for the evening! Welcome to Book 2 of the "To Be Named NMD Adventure Series" by TinyCastleGuy! *'TinyCastleGuy: 'It's called "MUTINY!" *'AC4E: 'Yes, TCG. I'm getting to that. *'TCG: 'The previous one was called "Some Cheese Related Dreams!" *'AC4E: 'I'm sure the readers are already aware of that. *'TCG: 'Well, it's my job as The Narrator to explain this sort of thing. *'AC4E: 'What do you mean, you're THE Narrator? We're both narrators! In fact, i'm chief narrator! *'TCG: 'You are NOT! *'AC4E: 'Yes I am! It says so on the cast list from my script! *'TCG: 'Lemme see that. TCG snatches the script out of AC4E's hand. *Yoink!* He tosses it over his shoulder. *Toss!* *'AC4E: 'HEY! *'TCG: 'HeeHee! (Now the sneek peek skips a few pages) *'Mayor: 'Vice eagle, your first task is to find me a really spiffy new hat! *'Enda: 'Oh gee, i'm pretty busy with all my eagle related duties. Hmm... *'Mayor: 'I certainly don't want to overwork you. Howzabout I give you a couple of assistants? Like you two! You don't seem to be doing anything. *'Curly: 'Hey! He can't just order us around like that! *'Carter: 'Yes he can. Besides, he's right. I'm not doing anything. *'Mayor: 'Unless there's some law about employing 13 year olds. *'Enda: 'Nothing comes to mind. Will they get me lunch and do the laundry and all my other bidding? *'Mayor: 'How should I know? They're your assistants. I'm bored with this conversation. And a little hungry. Go get me my new hat! *'Mayor: 'Edgar! Shovel a path thru this stupid cheese to the mayorial kitchens so I can get a mayorial snack for my mayorial tummy. Mayorial! *'AC4E (holding up sign): 'Meanwhile, elsewhere, some pirates are getting cranky. *'Bennet: 'The Union of Pirates, Buccaneers, and Swashbuckler's local 42 will come to order! *'Evil Carter: 'MUTINY! *'Ave: 'MUTINY! *'Justin: 'MUTINY! *'Austin: 'MUTINY! *'Bennet: 'When ye're name be called, answer 'Here I Be' or the such like. Peg-Leg Carter? *'Evil Carter: 'Here I be! *'Bennet: 'No-Eyes Justin? *'Justin: 'The such like. *'Bennet: 'Yo-Ho Austin? *'Austin: 'Yo. *'Bennet: 'Ave? *'Ave: 'Are we doing the accents then? *'Bennet: 'MUTINY! I mean, um, we don't have to. It's just us. *'Justin: 'Good. That always gives me such a throat ache. *'Ave: 'Here, try one of these lozenges! *'Justin: 'Ooh, how soothing! *'Bennet: 'First order of business: '''Have ye, '''I mean YOU all seen this? Bennet holds up a book. *'Austin: 'Yeah! Who does Mayor Whatshisname think he is? *'Justin: 'I'm outraged! *'Evil Carter: 'I'm angry! *'Ave: 'I'm Ave! *'Justin: 'Let's storm the whiteish house! *'Ave: 'Yes, let's! *'Bennet: '''We'll take the minivan! The Mayor and Edgar Von Bikespoke are in the whiteish house. Edgar is de-cheesing the room while the Mayor sits on a chair. *'Edgar: 'Nice crown. *'Mayor: '''I figured, y'know, until I get my new hat... *'Edgar: 'Yeah. You look almost. But not quite entirely unlike a mayor in that. The doorbell rings. *Ding Dong!* *'Mayor: 'Oh, like you know. Hey, go see who that is. *'Edgar: 'I'm cleaning! Where's your butler? *'Mayor: 'He's at home. With... cheddaritis. And let's see, who was it that (spoiler) and also made fun of my hat...? *'Edgar: '''Ok, geez. I get the point. *Ding Dong! Ding Dong!* The Mayor gets the door. *'Mayor: 'Hee hee hee. I never even had a butler. *'Edgar: 'Sir? Some angry pirates here to see you. *'Mayor: 'Ooh! I'll take 3 boxes of those lil minty ones! *'Edgar: 'I said pirates! Not girl scouts! *'Mayor: 'Well, do they have any cookies? *'Edgar: 'Um, they're barging in sir. *'Austincarter4ever (holding up sign): 'Chapter 3 Meanwhile, the search for the missing (or prehaps nonexistant) hat begins. Also, other stuff happens. *'Curly: 'Okay, so-- how are we going to go about getting a crown? *'Carter: 'There'll probably be some big adventure-quest we'll have to go on. *'Enda: 'Are you kidding? Do you think i'd agree to do something if it weren't incredibly easy? *'Enda: '...We'll just go to the hat store. They walk in a hat store. *'Enda: 'Hi! We'd like to buy a hat! *'Hat Salesman: Ha ha ha! You must be joking! *'Carter: '''I don't get it. *'Curly: 'This is the hat store, right? *'Hatter: 'Yes. *'Curly: 'That sells hats? *'Hatter: 'In theory. *'Curly: 'We'd like to buy one. The Hatter laughs. *Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!* *'Carter: 'Oh! Now I get it! Ha! Carter laughs. *Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!* *'Enda: 'Stop that. Enda punches Carter. *'Curly: 'I don't get it. Why won't you sell us a hat? *'Hatter: 'Um, hats are illegal. *'Curly: 'What? When did this happen? *'Hatter: 'Like forever ago. Remember? The Mayor had a fancy party, and the President showed up with a fancier hat. And so the king banned all other hats. *'Curly: 'So why on earth do you own a hat store?!? *'Hatter: 'To impress the ladies. Curly and the Hatter stare awkwardly at each other. They walk down the street. *'Curly: 'So, any more bright ideas? *'Enda: 'Nope. Let's give up and go get some breakfast. A man pops out from the corner of the street. *'Man: 'Psst! Hey, you guys lookin' to buy a hat? *'Carter: 'How did you know? *'Man: 'You just came out of the hat store. *'Man: 'So, you want a black-market hat? *'Carter: 'No, I think we'd like one that says "Mayor". *'Curly: 'Y'know, selling hats is illegal. *'Black-Marketer: 'Duh -- why do you think i'm wearing a trench-coat and whispering? *'Enda: 'Is there really alot of demand for that? *'Marketer: 'You'd be suprised. Anytime the Mayor bans something, demand skyrockets. *'Marketer: '''In fact, we've got a guy on the inside trying to get him to ban all sorts of random things. That's All Folks! If you want to read more, you're gonna hafta wait until it's released.